Pureblood or True Love?
by stars and slashes
Summary: Draco Malfoy is picky about the company he keeps, and is insanley picky over the girls he dates. So what happens when the girl he loves isn't at all like the company he usually keeps "standard". Could he ever love a muggle born? sucky summary i know


Draco, Hogwarts and all that good stuff is definitely not mine, though I wish it was.

______________________________________________________________________

All was quiet in the Ravenclaw common room. Nearly everyone was up in his or her dormitories sleeping. Alone beside the fire sat a single raven claw, a sixth year girl named Lauria Castlif She was listening to her muggle music player, which she only used when there were no people around.

She looked around the room now she was considerably bored of sitting by herself but knew all her friends had been asleep for quite a while.

'Since I'm a Prefect I might as well go for a walk' she thought to herself getting up from where she sat.

She walked over to the entrance of the room an eagle's beak opened and asked, "Out for a midnight stroll Ms. Castlif?" She smiled and continued on her way.

She walked down the stairs heading towards the library. Maybe a late night read was just the thing she needed to help her boredom.

She glanced at the portraits moving on the walls around her. Mo matter how many years she had lived in the wizarding world she was still taken a back by it all. Lauria had been born to two very muggle parents before she was sent her letter from Hogwarts of course.

She must not have been paying much attention to where she was going because she soon found herself bumping into a fellow student.

"Hey! You better watch where you're going especially at this hour of the night!"

An angry blonde boy about her age spat at her standing up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you alright?" She asked apologetically getting up as quick as she could. She moved towards him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey who do you think you are anyways?" he asked turning around so that he could now see her face.

His expression changed in an instant it went from a hard angry face to a soft and adoring one.

He took in all of her features, her round tan face, her brown almond shaped eyes. Her short bark brown curls, her tiny round nose.

"Umm are you alright?" she asked tilting her head.

The boy seemed to snap back into reality now "Oh yes, I'm alright"

She smiled now at him.

"You're Draco Malfoy aren't you? You're a Slytherian Prefect, and you play Seeker right?"

Draco looked at her a moment more possibly trying to see if she was real.

"Yeah that's me, I'm sorry to say I don't exactly know who you are though or perhaps you just apparated here?" said the Slytherain putting on his most flirtatious tone.

"I'm Lauria Castlif; I'm a Raven Claw Prefect and am not surprised you Mr. Draco Malfoy haven't heard of me"

She said flirting back.

"I'm regretting already that I haven't"

He looked her in the eyes with his dazzling baby blue eyes.

"Hum you know Slytherain house is playing Hufflepuff tomorrow before we go to Hogsmeade?"

"I was excited for that match actually, I was planning on going with Cho to the game, but she has a date with Harry to Hogsmeade,"

"Oh so I guess I'll see you there?" he asked with a glitter in his eyes.

"Umm yes definitely" she smiled "umm I should get back to my dorm now though…," she stuttered

"Mind if I walk you?" Draco asked

"Sure…I don't mind" she blushed

They walked together up the stairs mostly in silence.

When the approached the Ravenclaw common room they slowed.

"I'm glad I couldn't sleep," Lauria smiled.

"I'm glad I know who Lauria Castlif is now,"

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Draco asked

"Yes you will," she smiled back.

Draco walked away heading towards the Slytherain Dungeon.

Lauria turned towards the door.

"If you were to apperate from Hogwarts to London and back how far would you have traveled?" asked the eagle

"You wouldn't go anywhere because you can't apparate in Hogwarts," she said walking back in sleepily.

She walked up to her bed settling in listening to her music player again, falling asleep to a love song in her ears and a Slytherain on her mind.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry the first chapter is so short others will be more lengthy


End file.
